


To Break The Dark Silence

by BloodyTwinkie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Dream Bubble, Friendship/Love, M/M, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTwinkie/pseuds/BloodyTwinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The solemn feeling is just one more thing you both have in common. It's so dark and quiet, but maybe with a friend it won't be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Break The Dark Silence

# To Break the Dark Silence

###### The young troll stood silently, simply staring at his new surroundings. He was worried, not about himself but about his friends that he had left behind.  
Had he really failed?  
The young troll shuddered, looking around, hoping to find someone he knew.  
Someone he recognized. But there was no one in sight. He was alone in this dark, cold place.  
He'd begun to wander around, hoping to find some form of solace.  
"Please….someone…anyone." The young troll pleaded. "Don't leave me here alone.."  
Almost ready to give up the search, as it seemed no one would ever answer his calls, he heard a faint voice call back in the distance. His eyes, darting back and forth, searching for the source of the voice. But somehow, it was different. A figure  
becomes visible in the distance. It seems almost too good to be true, seeing a friend again at this moment. Maybe it is too good to be true.   
As the boy continues to step forward, some of his features become recognizable. Like a pale phantom shrouded in red. His features were the same, yet different. This boy, a human. Rather than a troll like the boy that stood before him. His newly colored, white eyes hidden behind black lenses. His ensemble was nothing but red.  
Red. The color you hated. This boy was the personification of the color itself. Fiery personality, and a façade of a cool personality. You knew more about him than he might have wanted you to know. You're both knights of your sessions. Knight of Blood, and Knight of Time. Both destined to serve and protect those of importance. It seems to you now, that you both had failed. You weren't happy with him before. But now, you suppose you should be grateful to him. You don't remember much of what happened. But you think he tried to save you from something. You remember him jumping in front of you, and you're pretty sure he died just then.  
Both of you sit in silence, perhaps trying to remember what happened more clearly. However, the memories don't seem to come. You stare at him for a moment, trying to find words. It's incredibly hard to think of one thing at a time when so many thoughts are rushing into your head. The boy in red opens his mouth to speak, but it seems he's not sure of what to say either. It feels as if an hour of silence has passed.  
You manage to mutter his name. "Dave.." The silence finally being broken.  
Dave's gaze flickers up to your eyes. Now white as snow, surrounded by a faint glow. He pushes forward, closing the space between you with a tight embrace. Oh how you've missed being hugged. It feels amazing for you to be held by someone again.  
"I'm sorry Karkat." He mutters, clutching the back of your shirt as if you were to disappear at any second.  
"It's okay. I suppose it was inevitable." You mutter, burying your head in his shoulder. His snowy hair just barely brushing up against your forehead.  
"I failed you didn't I?" Dave stares at you apologetically. "I failed everyone." You respond. "Compared to me, you're a hero."  
You pull away, turning your attention to the place that is now your home.  
 **Your** name is Karkat Vantas.  
This is **Your** dream bubble, and you're glad you have someone to share it with.  
You're the Knight of **Your** Session.  
The Knight of Blood.  
Dave Strider is **Your** good friend. And you've never appreciated him as much as you do now.  
He is **Your** Knight of Time.  



End file.
